create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Createsans/Calling All The Monsters (open-role collab)
Prologue "Where am I...?" was the only question on her mind. Last she recalled, she was on a spaceship, which was malfunctioning, and about to crash. Now, she was... here. She didn't know where "here" was. Fortunately, she heard someone. "Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" she heard a voice ask her. She looked at the speaker, and saw... something that was not human. She screamed, causing the thing to scream in response. Hearing the creatures scream, two demons ran over. "Valkyrie, what happened?" a masculine voice asked the creature. "Th-there-there's h-hu-hum-h-" the thing, apparently named "Valkyrie", stuttered. The female demon grabbed it by its arms. "Get yourself together, man! Hey! You!" the demon said, looking directly at the human. "Did you hurt him?" was the cold question. "No! I-I Don't know where I am. He found me and tried to help, but I panicked. I'm sorry." the small human girl said. "She ain't from this planet. We should get her to our house, to sort it all out. Come on, you 3." the male demon said. The girl followed these monsters, since she wanted to get home. Little did she know, another human was there, and wanted these monsters to take them to Earth. Synopsis A girl, age 14-19, was on a spaceship, but it crashed onto Guskadus, a planet inhabited by different species of monsters.These monsters, like the ones in Undertale, are actually more human than some humans. Some of the characters are based off of Planet Dolan characters, like the girl, Valkyrie, and both of the demons. The monsters look creepy at first, but they eventually appear to be quite adorable. Females Main *The Protagonist. Age 14-19. Human. Crashed on Guskadus after a spaceship she was on lost its fuel. Jumpy, especially name the monsters. Eventually falls in love with Valkyrie: Missette128 *The Female Demon. Purple skin and white hair. Serious, pushy, rude, and reckless. Dating The Male Demon: OPEN! *The Non-water Mermaid. Can float. Does not need water to breathe. Dimwitted, insensitive, and easily confused: Missette128 *The Bunny. Friendly, caring, motherly, and strict at times. The oldest monster that's a main character: OPEN! Secondary *The Dog. Serious, short-tempered, and sarcastic. Especially hates The Male Demon (whose name is Alziir) for his reckless and careless behavior: OPEN! *Police Officer 1. Is a Cat Monster. Strict, vigilant, and rude (to Alziir specifically) : OPEN! *Police Officer 2. Is a Bird Monster. Curt, quiet, and serious. Hates vandalism: OPEN! Male Main Alziir the Demon. Unintelligent, reckless, careless, short-tempered, and not easy to scare. Dating the Female Demon: Taken by me *Valkyrie. Is a Cloud Monster. Jumpy, catlike, intelligent, and teasing. Eventually falls in love with the Protagonist. Despite being made of clouds, he does not fade away: Taken by me *The Bounty Hunter. Human. Main antagonist. Trying to catch monsters and sell them on Earth. Greedy, manipulative, and rude. Manages to convince the Protagonist to help him kidnap Valkyrie and Alziir, as well as others: OPEN! Secondary *Police Officer 3. Is a Wolf Monster. Punny, careless, and kindhearted, yet sometimes mean and sarcastic. The youngest on the police force, at age 18: Taken by me *The Robot. Quiet, shy, nervous, nerdy, and intelligent. Often points out mistakes Alziir makes in different things: StormieCreater Category:Blog posts